Magnesium deficiency in experimental animals produces an anemia and a shortened erythrocyte survival. Experimental animals with severe magnesium deficiency produce erthrocytes with normal magnesium content, enzyme concentrations and structure. However, once this erythrocyte is subjected to an environment deficient in magnesium (plasma) structural and biochemical abnormalities occur which lead to the shortened erythrocyte survival.